


Good Friends Make Room

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Jenson, Mark, and Fernando have planned a nice bike-trip together. Jenson hopes his friends will finally get their act together and do something about being ridiculously in love with each other. Maybe he can help out, in some way?





	Good Friends Make Room

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely person came to my inbox with a prompt! "If you feel like it, Webbonso and 62? Thank you" I felt like it so much it kind of got away from me and got very long. XD Sorry about the wait, but here it is! (Prompt 62. “It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.”)

“Is the last time you organize _anything_ ,” Fernando said, looking over the accommodations. The little cabin, part of a campground which was perfectly situated along the hiking trail, was small and cozy. It was all wood, warm colors, rustic and charming. The ‘kitchen’ consisted of a hotplate, a minuscule sink, and a tiny fridge. Fernando didn’t have a problem with any of these things. What he _did_ have a problem with was the ‘bedroom’.

It wasn’t really a room at all, more like a nook. There was a bunk bed in the nook, the bottom bunk slightly bigger than the top, and he supposed this was what signified that the cabin could actually house three people.

“It folds out,” Jenson said, looking sheepish. There did appear to be a handle for something under the bottom bunk, but pulling on it revealed a drawer with sheets and blankets.

“Didn’t you check this place online first?” Mark said, looking incredulous.

“Yeah but... I mean it said it was for three people.”

Fernando muttered something in Spanish that Jenson didn’t need a translator to understand.

“Look, we’ll just pop Fernando in the drawer, problem solved,” he said, snickering as Fernando glared at him. Mark sighed, letting his backpack slide off his arm and onto the floor.

“It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.” He looked at Jenson, who crossed his arms.

“No, _you two_ can share the bed. I’ll sleep up top.”

“Why should we share the bed?” Fernando asked, sounding slightly worried.

“Simple,” Jenson said, smiling. “You’re the skinniest,” he said, pointing at Mark, “and you’re the shortest. Also...” he grabbed the side of the top bunk and pushed off with his foot from the bottom, propelling himself up onto the bed.

“I got here first,” he said triumphantly.

Fernando still looked kind of worried. Mark sighed again.

“I’ll go get our things,” he said, turning to leave.

 

_Sunday, one week before..._

“That new Italian place is really good by the way,” Mark said, reaching over to grab a handful of mini-pretzels without taking his eyes off the race on television.

“Aw, you went without me?”

“Yeah..?” Mark looked over and when he saw Jenson’s grin, he rolled his eyes. “Nando suggested it, he knows the owner apparently.”

“Well did he at least pay for dinner and walk you home?” Jenson asked teasingly, not looking away from the TV.

“It wasn’t a date,” Mark grumbled. It wasn’t exactly a sore subject... more like a prickly, annoying one that he often ended up telling Jenson to back away from. He had mistakenly told his friend that he was attracted to Fernando, and Jenson had been pestering him ever since to just go for it. Mark, however, had concluded that not dating was better than not being friends, and didn’t rock the boat.

“Whatever you say mate, whatever you say.” Jenson waved his hand at him, letting it slide this time. Of course he had already known that they’d gone to dinner; he’d seen the double-selfie Instagram-post with the artistic filter and the caption that Google Translate told him was ‘great food, even better company!’ in Spanish.

 

_Monday, one week before..._

They were meeting at Fernando’s to sort out the last details of their planned biking-trip. Fernando asked Jenson how he took his coffee and headed off to the kitchen.

“So I’m in charge of finding places to stay?” Jenson asked, looking over the list.

“Yeah. Make sure you check the places online first, read a couple of reviews or something to get a feel for the place.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it under control.” Jenson gave him a winning smile and Fernando came in with three cups of coffee, setting them in front of them and sitting down.

“Is maybe why Mark worries,” he said, giving Jenson a playful wink and smiling warmly at Mark.

They kept discussing their plans, and when Mark left for the bathroom Jenson took the opportunity to needle Fernando a little. He hadn’t missed how Fernando somehow knew without asking how Mark took his coffee.

“Should I book you two a honeymoon suite somewhere and plan my vacation on my own?”

“Have told you, we are not dating!” Fernando whispered hurriedly, glancing towards the bathroom. “Is not something good to joke about!”

Jenson dropped it for the time being and didn’t make any more jokes when Mark came back. Things like that made Fernando regret that he’d told him that he liked Mark, however. Jenson teased and made it sound so easy. “Just go for it.” Yeah right.

 

_In the cabin..._

Jenson resolutely stayed on his newly-claimed top bunk when Mark left the room. Fernando eyed him up there, wishing he’d step down for just a second so he could climb up... if Jenson wasn’t above playing dirty, neither was he. But Jenson stayed put, so he trudged out after Mark.

“Nando, I’m sorry...” Mark said, not quite sure what he was apologizing for. Maybe because Fernando seemed so bothered by having to share a bed with him. Fernando could tell Mark was trying to spare him, but there was no point in making it more awkward.

“Is okay Mark, we can sleep...” he tried to think of the word. “Upside down?” he tried, illustrating with his hands what he meant.

“Ah, head to toe?” Mark didn’t really like that idea. “Nah, we can just share it mate,” he said, trying to sound like it was no big deal. In reality, he was torn between joy about this wondrous opportunity and a horrible, nervous nausea.

“Are adults,” Fernando said, nodding. His heart wasn’t so much beating as trying to jackhammer its way out of his chest.

They locked the bikes and went back inside. Jenson had just finished making both the beds.

“I added a couple of features,” he said, admiring his handiwork. A sheet hung from the edge of the top bunk, covering the bottom one from view. “Privacy!” he said proudly. “And here...” he pointed to where the ladder up to the top bunk was, “the fresh-air vent. So I moved the pillow.” The pillow in the bottom bunk was at the opposite end of the bed from the one on the top.

Mark and Fernando looked at the bed. Jenson had made them some kind of blanket-fort.

“You can thank me later,” he said, smiling at them.

 

After a late dinner they went to bed; there was no TV and they were all pretty tired from biking all day. Jenson plugged in his headphones to his phone and started watching something up in his bunk. Fernando looked at Mark.

“After you mate,” Mark snickered, holding the sheet aside so Fernando could climb in.

He had to admit it was cozy. The bed was comfortable and they’d have to be lying close, but not on top of each other – it was bigger than he had first feared. Jenson had put two blankets inside so they could wrap up separately, that was thoughtful of him, Fernando thought... then he noticed the lone pillow.

“One pillow,” he said to Mark as the taller man clambered inside, adjusting carefully to avoid hitting Fernando with his legs while closing the sheet-curtain.

“Right,” Mark said, looking at it. “I’m... we’ll be fine.” He didn’t know exactly _how_ they’d be fine, but they would.

“I’d rather share with you than with Jense anyway,” he added, and then closed his mouth. It had slipped out, an honest mistake. Fernando didn’t seem to react though.

“Me too,” he said, pulling his shirt off in the dark. Mark could barely even make out the shape of him and suddenly wished they’d had a nightlight or something.

“Sorry,” Fernando said as he tried to get out of his pants and elbowed Mark in the side.

“I’ll get out mate, it’ll be easier.” Before Fernando could protest, Mark had slid out. The cabin was dark now; Jenson had put away his phone and was on his side, facing the wall. Mark took a steadying breath and pulled off his shirt. He heard Fernando moving around in the bed and then there was a click. Apparently, there was a wall-mounted lamp after all.

Mark watched as the shadowy shape lay down and raised its hips, pushing its pants down. He swallowed. This was going to be a bigger problem than anticipated. He couldn’t make out any details but his mind was more than willing to supply some choice mental images of what he might be missing behind the sheet. He took his shirt and pants off, hanging them over a chair.

“Put mine there too,” Fernando whispered from behind him. When Mark turned around Fernando was lying on his front, holding the sheet aside a little with his arm and holding out his clothes for Mark to put away. Mark stared. There was something strangely alluring about it; despite being undressed and lying down, offering his clothes up, Fernando had a clear assertiveness to him. Mark took his clothes and just sort of stood there, staring at him.

“Is something wrong?”

Mark shook his head, snapping back to reality.

“Nah mate, sorry, I was just...” he trailed off.

“Thinking?” Fernando supplied.

“Something like that.”

“Think inside,” Fernando said, rolling over and disappearing behind the sheet. “Or we can talk or something, if you want to think not so much.”

Mark looked at the sheet, wondering if Fernando had any idea how much he’d love to think ‘not so much’ and do what he really wanted instead. Behind the sheet, Fernando was biting his bottom lip and had his eyes shut hard, wondering what the hell had possessed him to say that and trying to not think about how good Mark had looked when he was towering above him.

 

When he had taken a moment to gather his thoughts, Mark pushed the sheet aside and crawled into bed. Fernando had taken the space closest to the wall and wrapped himself up in his blanket. He glanced at Mark but was looking at the bunk above them. Mark lay down and pulled his own blanket up. Neither said anything for a little while and he was just starting to worry that this had reached an absolute dead end, that Fernando being bothered about sharing a bed was because he had figured out how Mark felt.

“Mark?” Fernando spoke with his face half covered by his blanket. Mark didn’t look over.

“Yeah?”

“Turn off the light please.”

The lamp was at what was now the foot of their bed, so Mark sat up and flipped the switch, pitch blackness swallowing them up right away. He moved carefully to lie back down without intruding too much on Fernando’s half of the bed and had almost made it when he felt an arm underneath him.

“Sorry mate, I need to... can you move a little?”

“No.” Mark stopped dead, still supported on one elbow and halfway on his side, staring at where he thought Fernando was in the dark. That had been a very determined ‘no’. He heard Fernando moving but couldn’t figure out what he was doing.

“Will move, have to...” Fernando’s voice was surprisingly close and even though he was whispering it was so quiet Mark heard him clearly. Wet lips pressed against the corner of his mouth and Mark gasped in surprise.

“Sorry,” Fernando whispered, pulling away.

“No, no,” Mark searched in the dark, trying to find Fernando so he could kiss him back. He leaned closer to where he thought he was.

“Ow!”

Mark had to chuckle, this was stupid. Fumbling around in the dark like a shy teenager he managed to bop Fernando on the nose with his chin. He moved closer more slowly and managed to kiss skin; he wasn’t sure what he had kissed but he guessed it was Fernando’s cheek. A hand found his face.

“Look with your hands,” Fernando whispered. Mark almost moaned out loud, but then remembered why they had to be quiet. Lips found his jaw, the corner of his mouth, and finally his lips, a proper kiss that made him feel dizzy and made him wish the lights were on so he could see Fernando. Taking the advice he felt his way around until he was safely lying mostly on top of the other, kissing him back.

Fernando felt lightheaded and dazed, and the disorientation wasn’t helped at all by the surrounding darkness. He kept one hand on Mark’s face but his other slid down his back, holding him close. He moved his hips upward and could have sworn he saw stars, Mark felt absolutely stunning and part of him really didn’t want to wait any longer for this. Mark lay down a little higher up, pressing his hips down in response, and his hand slipped in under the pillow. He froze.

“What?” Fernando had of course felt him go rigid. Even in the dark Mark could imagine the look on his face, somewhere between puzzled and a little annoyed.

Mark reached further under the pillow, feeling around. There was something slightly sharp and pointy under there, his fingers had just grazed it. He found it and felt the object, small and flat, definitely plastic... he sighed. Jenson. Of course.

“What is wrong?” Fernando’s hand was stroking along his arm, his body still warm and inviting below him. Still, he hadn’t planned on taking things anywhere near _that_ far.

“Nothing, nothing, it’s...” there was no point in trying to keep it from him really. “Jenson left us a present.”

“Present?” Mark helped Fernando to his hand, letting him feel the little foil package.

“Oh,” Fernando said. They were quiet for a few seconds before they both started whispering at the same time.

“Was not going to...”

“I really like you but...”

They both snickered, their faces close together. Mark gave Fernando a short kiss.

“I didn’t want to rush. Not like I planned this, but... not tonight, yeah?”

“No,” Fernando agreed. “Could be more private, a... better time, you know?”

They lay next to each other, talking in whispers and sharing kisses. They’d have plenty of time for each other when they got back home – and plenty of time to plan their combined thank-you and revenge...

 

_Tuesday, almost a week before..._

Jenson looked at the website for the cabin rental. It looked nice enough, and it was right along their planned path through the valley. He clicked on the pictures for the different sizes of cabins. He clicked past the “two beds, bunk – perfect for adults traveling with child”. He’d need something that would comfortably house three adults. Then he clicked back. The bottom bunk looked big enough. Just about. A little too small. A little too perfect. Snickering, he booked it for the appropriate date.

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! <3  
> All in good fun, as per usual. :)


End file.
